The Runaway
by FourShot411
Summary: For years, Bella has been on the run from Victoria. One fateful day, she'll trade one redhead for another.
1. Redheaded Assholes

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** I have never attempted a crossover. Plus, this is my first attempt at writing anything about Harry Potter. If you catch any mistakes, I apologize! As for Twilight, this is not a cannon story. Also, there is quite a bit of cussing. If you're not one for "bad" words, I wouldn't read this. That's about it. Enjoy!

 **The Runaway**

Chapter One: "Redheaded Assholes"

Jittery fingers grasped a steamy mug. After three cups of shitty coffee, Bella was finally feeling the caffeine. She had been awake for thirty-two hours. An impending threat keeping her awake. She could feel a vampire's closeness. The dash of venom running through her veins hummed whenever one neared her. It was a gift as well as a curse. Without it, she would be a blood slushy. However, if she had never been bitten by James, she could've lived a vanilla life. Of course, she had no one to blame but herself. At the time, she would have given anything for Edward Cullen. Now, she was paying the price.

The pub's door jingled. Bella didn't look-up from her coffee. She knew it was Victoria. The redheaded bitch had a knack for finding her. Bella suspected that James's venom defiled her original scent. It was more-or-less a beacon for his fiery-haired mate. Despite being on an entirely different continent, Victoria could _still_ find her. She had the nose of damn bloodhound. Not to mention, she had eternity to hold a grudge.

" _Bella_ ," she sang, "This isn't your usual style."

Curious, Bella glanced at the vampire. Like most encounters, the blood sucker looked like a homeless person. She was caked in mud and debris. However, instead of glaring at her conquest, Victoria's dark eyes inspected the pub. Undoubtedly, she was counting the humans. There were around ten on the main floor – enough to deter a bloodbath. Even though Victoria was a vicious bitch, she would never risk exposure.

"Well, it's late. Nothing else was open," Bella quipped.

"Tragic," she smirked, "dying _here_."

"I'm not dying here, Bitch."

Victoria laughed, taking the seat across from her. Oddly, the vampire seemed to fit-in the dingy pub. Like her, it was dodgy. The pub was dark, musty, and old. Even the name seemed bleak: The Leaky Cauldron. Though, Bella wasn't lying. It was the only place open. Sure, their coffee was shit, but at least, they took-in strays.

"Oh, I disagree. Soon, a few of these humans will leave. Then, there will be no witnesses," Victoria reasoned. "Of course, you could do the honorable thing – _leave_."

Bella released her mug, flagging down the waitress. Like most people, the waitress eyed Victoria with a worrisome brow. She inched towards the table, ticket in hand. Victoria seemed to enjoy the fear. A cruel smirk planted on her lips. Quickly, Bella plucked the bill. She gave it a quick read before digging into her purse. Though, she had no intention of grabbing money. Instead, she snaked out a homemade flame thrower. It was only a lighter taped to a bottle of hairspray, but it worked wonders on vampires.

Quickly, Bella pulled the device out of her purse. She flicked the lighter causing fire to explode from the can. It torched Victoria's face. She screamed bloody murder, jumping from the chair. Not missing a beat, Bella followed her. She emptied the can on her entire body. The scent of charred vampire flesh brought a disturbing smile to her face. Sure, Victoria wouldn't die, but at least, she'd get a head start.

"I'll kill you," Victoria screamed.

"Yeah, not today. Maybe, tomorrow?"

Then, magically, the flames dispersed. Confused, Bella stepped-back. The reds of Victoria's eyes took a fearsome hue. A snarl ripped from her mouth as she charged Bella. However, the vampire never made contact. A white flash of light collided with her crispy body, turning her into a spider. Without hesitation, Bella squashed it with her boot. Relief pulsed through her body. After six years, the bitch was dead.

When Bella returned to reality, she assessed the audience. All the patrons were staring at her. Strangely, no one seemed disturbed. Even the previously quivering waitress was unmoved. They seemed more curious about her.

"Do you normally consort with vampires," a male voice piped to her right.

Bella shifted her attention to the man. He stood a few inches taller than her. Longish, red hair framed his square jaw. A pair of warm, brown eyes peered at her with humor. He was devilishly handsome. Despite the strange circumstances, Bella found herself smiling. She hadn't smiled in years.

"Well, I've been told that I smell good. They can't seem to resist," she replied.

The man moved towards her until they were nearly touching. He dipped down to her neck, inhaling her hair. "I don't blame them," he decided. "You smell wonderful."

"Uh, thanks?"

The man chuckled, returning to his full height. His brown eyes reconnected with hers. He parted his mouth to speak, but the waitress interrupted. She delivered a new check, a jealous scowl on her face. Bella took the slip of paper. She returned to her table, grabbing her bag. "Sorry about that," she smiled, delivering a generous tip. The waitress huffed, leaving the two alone.

"I feel like I've stepped into the Twilight Zone," Bella mumbled.

"The Leaky Caldron has its moments."

"So, this is a normal occurrence," she concluded. "I was beginning to wonder. Everyone seemed so collected. I expected they'd run for the hills once I lit the bitch on fire."

The man didn't respond. His chocolate eyes widened as if coming to a certain realization. Then, he stepped away from her. His pale hand reached inside his blazer, retrieving a stick. Before she could move, he muttered an incantation. A yellowish light shot from the twig hitting her in the chest. A power surged through her, attempting to penetrate her mind. It failed; nothing could break her shield.

" _Fuck you_ ," Bella growled. She stepped towards him, throwing a nasty punch. His nose broke upon impact. The man seemed shocked. "Good," she thought. Turning her heel, she left the pub. It seemed the world was full of redheaded assholes.


	2. Candied Pecans

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognized characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** Alright, the second chapter is up! I am writing this as I go along. Thank you for the follows and likes. Special thanks for the reviews – _MariSoLovely_ and _Zblue_. I hope y'all enjoy the next installment!

 **The Runaway**

Chapter Two: "Candied Pecans"

Silence cloaked the cobblestone streets. Only the heels of her boots created noise. As they slapped against the pavement, Bella reflected on the night's events. Unknowingly, she had stumbled into something magical. However, she wasn't going to dwell on it. After all, curiosity got her into the mess. If she wasn't so inquisitive, she'd probably be a college graduate, editing literature. Now, she was a perpetual nomad. She scraped by with a high school education, worked odd jobs under the table, and only had experience in survival. Her reprieve resided solely in a tattered journal. Though, she needed to rethink her future. Since Victoria was dead, she'd be able to live outside of the shadows. Of course, other vampires might come looking for her, but she could stop moving for a time.

A set of heavy footfalls joined hers. Bella sighed, looking over her shoulder. It was difficult to see under the dim light, but she could make-out a tall figure. She stopped moving, awaiting the intruder. Sneaking into her bag, she grabbed a bottle of pepper spray. If the fucker attempted to cause trouble, she'd blind them. If she had learned anything growing-up, it was to handle herself. She owed Charlie; he was a great dad.

The steps slowed as the person neared. Bella looked again – it was the redhead. Though, his nose was no longer broken. There was wet blood on his face, but his nose was no longer crooked. The sight perplexed her. She gripped the pepper spray with determination. Deep down, she knew this guy was more dangerous than Victoria.

"Hi," he grinned, "I'm sorry about earlier. Can we start over?"

"I don't think so, Red."

"I thought you were a muggle. It was an honest mistake."

Bella frowned, "What's a _muggle_?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. For a moment, he looked like a confused puppy. Obviously, he had thought she was like him. Maybe, her shield had dispelled his suspicions. "Whatever," she thought. Bella raised her pepper spray. She released a steady stream into his eyes. As expected, he went down like a bile of bricks.

"What the bloody hell," he cried.

"Look, I don't need to be dragged into this bullshit," she explained. "I have enough on my plate. I don't need you using some voodoo crap on me. Just leave me alone!"

He laughed, eyes squeezed shut. Blindly, he reached into his blazer for the stick. Bella leapt towards him, trying to grab it. She ended-up tripping on the uneven sidewalk. As her knees crashed onto the ground, he released another light. Then, without missing a beat, he plucked her from the ground. Bella squirmed, but Red held-on tight.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "Honestly, I just wanted to talk. You know, maybe, take you out for a bite."

"Oh, sure," she hissed.

"Come on," he chuckled. "It's not every day that you meet a muggle that torches a vampire in a pub. Not to mention, a beautiful one."

A strange warmth radiated from her insides. Bella stopped moving. She knew it was the venom. For whatever reason, it liked this Neanderthal's touch. Bella looked-up, taking in his features. As she earlier assessed, he was handsome. Sure, he wasn't gorgeous like a vampire, but he had an unexpected allure. Bella leaned into him, sniffing him. He smelled like candied pecans. From a part unknown, she released a seductive purr. It nearly caused him to drop her.

"You're weird," he smiled. "I think I might keep you."

"My name's Bella. What's yours?"

"George," he answered, "George Weasley."

Bella took another whiff of his scent. She was never one for sweets, but _damn_. It was addictive like crack. She wanted to eat him. "It must be venom," she thought.

"How about that bite," he asked. "Nothing's open around here, but I can take you to mine. Besides, it looks like you could use some rest."

"Sure, sure," she mumbled, entranced.

George started walking, never releasing her. Bella suspected that he enjoyed their closeness too. Everything was so bizarre. She had meant to beat the shit out of him. Now, she couldn't imagine hurting him. "This cannot be good," she mused. However, against her better judgement, she remained still.

Soon, they returned to The Leaky Cauldron. He walked them inside and sauntered to the back. Somewhat freeing a hand, he tapped on a brick three times. To her surprise, a doorway opened. George walked them through, returning his hand. Bella wanted to look at the street, but she couldn't seem to look away from him. "Yeah," she thought, "I'm screwed. Fucking redheads."


End file.
